


{ untitled }

by seohngjin (cngkyns)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (i just wanted to write sungjin boxing bc it's highkey hot), (it's canon anyway), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, jae plays badminton, sungjin boxes, where they play sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/seohngjin
Summary: after an ugly day at work, sungjin throws punches against a bag. jae is mildly concerned.--for k





	{ untitled }

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm v busy w uni atm but today is my dear friend's birthday + i wrote this drabble some time ago, so i wanted to publish it for her as a gift! happy bday kitkat, i hope u enjoy this small gift from me  <3 

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._  

The punching bag sways from its hook, creaking with the heavy momvement. 

_Thump. Thump. Thump_. 

Every time Sungjin's fist hits the punching bag, he exhales from his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing deeper and deeper in concentration, a dangerous gaze set on his target. His teeth grit against each other. His toned arms tense with every punch, biceps and triceps visible in the movement. Sweat drips from his bangs, rolls down his temples, his neck, his collarbones. Sweat forms dark patches on his thin tank top. Sweat falls onto the gym mats that line the floor. His arms cry for a short break from all the punches, maybe a little stretching here and there, but Sungjin isn't letting up any time soon. There's unreleased anger being translated into adrenaline, into strength, in his punches. After all, his seniors had thrown him under a bus during work for a project he wasn't responsible for, leading him to be yelled at by their ever-grumpy boss, and Sungjin hadn't been able to focus on his actual project for the rest of the day without wanting to beat someone's face in. 

Boxing feels good. He isn't satisfied yet. He hasn't reached his full limit. 

"Babe, you need to stop." 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._  

Without a pause, Sungjin replies, "Not yet. It's not good yet. It's not-- _thump_ \-- hard enough."

From the benches where Jae was resting, a badminton racket lying across his lap and a water bottle held in his hand, he says, "Babe, you've been doing that non-stop for thirty minutes." He wipes his forehead with his wristband. An oversized gray shirt, thin and dark from his own sweat, hangs off his torso. "That's too long, even for you. Come on, let's take a break." 

"No," Sungjin huffs. "Not enough." 

Jae knocks his head against the wall behind him. Man, was he tired out for the day. His badminton partner had been relentless in their rallies earlier, almost defeating Jae in his long record of straight wins, and now his arms plus shoulders were aching. He'll do another round of stretching once they're back home, make sure to lay his body flat so his muscles can recover, but now he wants to treat himself to a full-blown meal.

His stomach grumbles.

"Sungjiiin," Jae whines, unable to take it anymore. "Hurry up. I'm hungry and we need to eat." 

There's a note of mild annoyance in his voice, so Sungjin gives in to the elder's demand. Sort of. "Give me five minutes, Jae," he says, punching the bag thrice in succession. Finally, a satisfying _thump_ was heard among one of them. He breaks into a smirk. "I'll be done soon." 

"I'm hungry, babe. Make it three minutes." 

"Five." 

"Two minutes."

"Five. Please?" 

"Two minutes and I'll be counting," Jae decides, ending their negotiation. "If you drag it any longer, you'll be driving for us and pay." 

His boyfriend scrunches his nose. "That's not fair." Choosing to end his session before Jae throws a tantrum-- besides, Sungjin had achieved his goal for today so there isn't much point to dragging it out any longer-- he steps back from the punching bag and tosses the boxing gloves into a nearby box. He walks towards the bench where Jae sat, grabbing his bottle to gulp the remaining water, and dabs at his perspiring face. 

His boyfriend sizes up his wet tank. "Good thing we brought extra shirts," Jae says, standing up from the seat. "I told you we'll need them." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be sliding into the darkness for a while as i settle into uni, but feel free to hmu on [twt](http://twitter.com/seohngjin) or [tumblr](http://sungjhin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
